


Minty Kisses

by intotheruins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Peppermint stick used as a dildo, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Dean, Sub Sam, dom Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intotheruins/pseuds/intotheruins
Summary: Just wincestiel smut that includes one of those big peppermint sticks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing something involving peppermint for Christmas. :D

The bedroom was filled with the harsh sounds of Sam and Dean’s breathing. They lay side by side on the bed, legs drawn up, hands fisted in the sheets or around each other’s wrists. Dean was flushed a pretty red, the color creeping down his heaving chest. Sam’s hair was sweaty, plastered to the pillow, his eyes closed and his teeth clenched like he was in pain.

They were completely at his mercy—just the way Castiel liked them.

“C-cas!” Sam moaned through his teeth. “It’s too… oh god, too much!”

Castiel smirked. He shoved the thick peppermint stick even further into Sam, staring hungrily at the way Sam’s greedy hole clenched around it. Sam was nearly on the verge of pain now—the peppermint made his insides tingle, the sensation growing stronger the longer the stick was inside him. In a moment, Castiel would slide it out and thrust it into Dean instead, but they all knew how much Sam loved to be pushed to his limits.

“You can take it,” Castiel murmured. “You’re a good boy for me, aren’t you, Sam?”

Sam bit his lower lip. He flung out a hand, groping until Dean found it with his own and tangled their fingers together.

“Y-yeah,” Sam managed. “I’m a good boy.”

Dean turned his head to watch the way Sam’s eyes flew wide when Castiel drew back the stick only to shove it in hard. He didn’t roll onto his side—that wasn’t allowed, and as much as Dean loved to be spanked, his ass was already red enough from breaking the rule earlier.

“Please!” Sam cried. There were tears in the corners of his eyes.

Carefully, Castiel removed the peppermint. Dean’s hole was already loose and ready, so he slid it inside without hesitation, shoved it in until his fist was pressed against Dean’s skin and held it still, ignoring Dean’s soft whimpers.

“Be still,” he commanded when Dean bucked his hips. He shivered when Dean went limp, eyes wide and desperate, hand tight around Sam’s own.

It didn’t matter how many times they played this game, it never failed to arouse Castiel when Sam and Dean surrendered to him.

“Can I…?” Dean lifted his head, gaze pleading. “I wanna watch you clean up Sammy.”

Sam’s eyes were squeezed shut, jaw clenched—Castiel hadn’t allowed the tingling to dissipate when he removed the peppermint, his grace was only making it worse. It wouldn’t stop until he was licking his way inside.

“That’s breaking a rule,” Castiel reminded him.

Dean frowned. He rolled his ass down into the blanket, shuddering when it rubbed against red, sensitive skin. “How many?”

Castiel considered. He _had_ asked permission first. “Ten.”

Dean’s already blown pupils dilated just a bit more. Despite how sore he was, he still wanted more. They only set up rules just so Dean could break them, so he could feel Castiel’s (or sometimes Sam’s) hand cracking down against his skin. If Castiel did it right, he could even make Dean come from it.

He had asked. Maybe Castiel would be merciful and allow him to climax.

“You may look,” Castiel said when Dean nodded in acceptance.

Quickly, Dean sat up, quivering as he tried to keep from grinding down into the peppermint. A crease was already forming between his brows as the tingling began to spread along his insides, but he still fixed his eyes on Sammy as Castiel bent between his legs.

The first lap of his tongue over Sam’s hole had the younger hunter moaning in relief. Castiel pressed himself in, working his tongue inside and thrusting as best he could, easing the tingling a little more with each motion. Within minutes he had Sam grinding against his face, sobbing so hard that Castiel could only hear his pleas to come within his mind.

He drew back with a gasp, licking the lingering traces of Sam and peppermint from his lips. Sam’s erection was a deep red, the head nearly purple, balls drawn up tight against his body. One touch and he would come.

“Not yet,” Castiel commanded. When Sam choked back another cry, Castiel reached out and stroked a hand through his hair. “You’re a good boy, Sam.”

Sam shuddered, and nodded. His gaze was wide and desperate, but grateful. He loved the praise as much as Dean loved the spankings. Maybe more.

Sliding the peppermint free, Castiel pushed it back into Sam and ordered him to hold it. Once Sam’s hand was wrapped around the end, Castiel grabbed Dean by the hips and flipped him.

“Is it tingling, Dean?” Castiel asked, smiling when Dean nodded desperately. “Good. You’re going to keep that until you’ve taken your ten. Sam, you’re not allowed to come yet. Understood?”

Sam nodded quickly. Dean groaned, hips shifting restlessly against the bed.

In his mind, Castiel could hear them both praying to him, both of them so delighted with the game that their pleasure alone nearly drove him to reach for his own erection.

He shoved the need aside, and cracked his hand down over Dean’s ass.


End file.
